Goten the DEMIGOD!
by Jumpshot25
Summary: Goten got Gohan to read him the PJO books. Convinced he's a demi-god, he runs into Percy and Annabeth. What crazy adventures occur?


This was a nice idea courtesy of Mo Ransom! Now on to the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO or, last but not least, DBZ.

Prolouge

Goten closed one of the books Gohan had read. It was called 'the Last Olympian'. Goten had tried reading it, but it a lot of big words, crazy symbols, and weird names. Goten walked up to Gohan, who was training lightly. Ever since he was 15, Gohan had gotten permission from Chi-Chi to train on weekends and lightly on Friday and Monday. When he turned 15, Gohan had convinced Chi-Chi that training so that he could defeat a new enemy would help his scholarly career, after all, if the Earth was destroyed, there would be no schools to go to and no universities to work at.

"Hey Gohan?"

"What is it Goten?"

"Can you read this book to me?" asked Goten showing Gohan 'the Last Olympian'.

"You want me to read this to you?"

"Yeah!"

"Well then why don't we start with the first one, 'the Lightning Thief'?"

"Okay!"

So, Gohan read the Lightning Thief to Goten, stopping when his brother had a question, and explaining things to Gohan. After about five hours, they were finally done. (They didn't stop for ANYTHING.) Chi-Chi hadn't liked it at first, as it stopped Gohan from studying, but once Gohan said that GOTEN wanted him to read it, Chi-Chi said they could do it whenever they liked.

After the Lightning Thief, Gohan read the Sea of Monsters to Goten. They both agreed that it wasn't as good as the Lightning Thief. Then Gohan read the Titan's Curse, the Battle of the Labyrinth, and the Last Olympian to Goten. (It took 5 days for Gohan to read them to Goten.)

Then, well, Goten began thinking… pretty crazy thoughts. _Maybe I'M a Demi-god _the Demi-SAIYAN thought _After all, mom and Gohan barely talk about dad, and on the playground I can do stuff no one else can do… and I'm pretty sure I have ADHD and… dslex… dyle… the other thing._

Goten walked to school the next day (after flying to the city.) and stopped to pick up a penny near the high school, Orange Star High, and saw some strange stuff. He saw a guy around 17 who had black hair, green eyes, and was wearing a black tee-shirt and jeans, with a girl who had blonde hair, stormy gray eyes, and was wearing an orange shirt that said 'Camp Half-blood' and jeans.

But that wasn't the weird thing. The weird thing was that there were 12 or so plump things with the heads of women and the body of hawks circling them 20 feet in the air. Goten ran over to the guy in the black tee-shirt and jumped in front of him. "Hey!" said Goten. "Um… I'm Percy." Responded the guy in the black shirt.

"And I'm Annabeth," said the girl, "Now, uh, why are you here?" "You see those things up there?" said Goten, pointing to the sky. "They've been following you." Percy looked up, and spotted them. "Harpies. Gods, why now?" Percy took out a pen and uncapped it, revealing three feet of deadly celestial bronze.

"Wait," said Annabeth as a thought struck her, "How did you see them?" "Well," responded Goten, I sensed you guys, and then I sensed those bird ladies. You guys are stronger than the rest." "Never mind," Percy interrupted, "Focus. How do we get them down?" Goten smiled. "I can do that!" Goten leapt up into the air, but instead of dropping like Percy and Annabeth thought he would, Goten stayed in the air. "Wow!" exclaimed Annabeth, "Are you a child of Zeus?"

Goten ignored her and flew up to the harpies. "Hey you!" shouted Goten, "Leave Anny and Perry alone!" The harpies didn't stop circling, so Goten took action. Goten threw a ki blast at one of the harpies out of the sky and head butted another one. One of the harpies tried slashing Goten across the face, but the son of Goku easily dodged before kicking the harpy in the face.

Goten then let out a wave of energy, completely vaporizing the other harpies. Percy and Annabeth stood there in shock, their mouths hanging wide open. Goten descended to their level. "What?" he asked innocently. "Y-you're…"

Well hope you liked it! Please review! P.S. this was kind of a prologue.


End file.
